fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Vicky
Vicky is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Burgeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tastyville Loves: Cloudberries Hates: Rainy Days Occupation: Beautician Vicky is the co-owner of Cloudberry Beauty Salon in Tastyville. Most of her time is spent performing a wide variety of beauty treatments on her clients. Vicky receives rave reviews for her perfect pedicures and fantastic facials. However, her true passion is makeup and beauty tips; an area of the salon that is still, for some reason, struggling to build a large client base. Appearance Vicky has fair skin, large build, short blonde hair, rosy cheeks, and light blue eyeshadow. She wears a purple collared, long-sleeved shirt with side pockets, and sky blue and white trims. She wears light blue bottoms with purple side-stripe, and white shoes with purple laces. She also sports a purple headband adorned by a small, sky blue bow. Clean-Up Her hair and clothing are more detailed. Styles Style B Vicky wears a sky blue shirt with white, thin vertical stripes, bright purple skirt, white beaded necklace, and purple headband adorned by a small white bow. Orders Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Lettuce *Tomato *Cheese *Medium Patty *Cheese *Mayo *Lettuce *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Soft Taco with Beef *Sour Cream *Pinto Beans *Onions *Lettuce Papa's Freezeria *Medium Cup *Pineapple *Rainbow Sherbet Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Topping *Tropical Charms *Cherry, 2 Bananas Papa's Pancakeria *Blueberry Pancake *4 Strawberries *Blueberry Pancake *4 Bananas *Blueberry Pancake *Blueberry Syrup *Drink: **Large Tea with Sugar Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *Lettuce *Tomato *American Cheese *Medium Patty *American Cheese *Mayo *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *4 Parmesan Chicken Wings (all) *2 Calypso Boneless Wings (left) *4 Red Peppers (left) *4 Cheese Cubes (right) *Mango Chili Dip *Ranch Dip *Mango Chili Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Cheddarwurst on a Pumpernickel Bun *Onions *Salsa *Wild Onion Sauce *Ketchup *Bacon *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Purple Burple **Medium Cotton Puffs Papa's Burgeria To Go! * Bottom Bun * Fried Egg * Tomato * American Cheese * Medium Patty * American Cheese * Mayo * Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner A *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Lollipop Bits **Cloudberry, Cherry, Cloudberry *Cupcake 2: **Teal Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Rock Candy **Cloudberry, Cherry, Cloudberry Holiday (Easter) *Liner A *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Lollipop Bits **Bunny Ear Candy, Cherry, Bunny Ear Candy *Cupcake 2: **Teal Frosting **Cotton Candy Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Rock Candy **Candy Egg, Cherry, Candy Egg Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Cotton Puffs *Blue Moon *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Syrup *Tropical Charms *Cloudberry, Cherry, Cloudberry Papa's Pastaria *Al Dente Radiatori *Beefy Bolognese *Grated Mozerella *5 Tomatoes *4 Chicken *Foccacia Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Al Dente Radiatori *Heartbeet Arrabbiata *Grated Mozzarella *5 Cherry Tomatoes *4 Chicken *Foccacia Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Pineapple *Cotton Candy Syrup *Regular Blend *Strawberry Fluff *White Chocolate Syrup *Cloudberry, Cherry, Cloudberry Papa's Donuteria *Regular Ring Donut with Whipped Cream **Powdered Sugar **Chocolate Drizzle *Regular French Cruller with Whipped Cream **Cinnamon Sugar **Mini Mallows *Regular Round Donut with Strawberry Jelly **Vanilla Icing **Cosmic Coconut **Rock Candy Holiday (Valentine's Day) *Regular Ring Donut with Whipped Cream **Powdered Sugar **Neopolitan Drizzle *Regular French Cruller with Whipped Cream **Cinnamon Sugar **Red Cinnamon Drizzle **Mini Mallows *Regular Heart Donut with Bubblegum Cream **Valentine Powder **Cupidberry Derps Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Parmesan Wings *2 Calypso Boneless Wings (left) *4 Red Peppers (left) *4 Potato Skins (right) *2 Mango Chili Dips *Ranch Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *8 Prosciutto (all) *4 Onions (left) *6 Banana Peppers (right) *Regular Bake *6 Slices Papa's Cheeseria *Pumpernickel with Havarti Cheese *Regular Grill *Sliced Salami *Sliced Ham *Corned Beef *Tomatoes *Wild Onion Sauce *Fries: **Sweet Potato Wedges **Nacho Sauce **Bacobites Holiday (Easter) *Paska Bread with Sirecz Cheese *Regular Grill *Sliced Salami *Sliced Ham *Corned Beef *Tomatoes *Wild Onion Sauce *Fries: **Sweet Potato Wedges **Nacho Sauce **Bacobites Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner A *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Apricot Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Lollipop Bites **Cloudberry *Cupcake 2: **Teal Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Rock Candy **Cloudberry Holiday (Easter) *Liner A *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Wildberry Shake Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **2 Bunny Ear Candies *Cupcake 2: **Teal Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Rock Candy **Candy Egg Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner A *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **2 Cloudberries *Cupcake 2: **Teal Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Rock Candy **Cherry Holiday (Easter) *Liner A *Blueberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Pink Frosting **Cotton Candy Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **2 Bunny Ear Candies *Cupcake 2: **Teal Frosting **Blue Moon Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Rock Candy **Candy Egg Papa's Bakeria *Graham Cracker Crust *Banana Filling *Pineapple Filling *Cheesecake Filling *Cheesecake Filling *Meringue Topping *Crushed Wafers (All Over) *Crushed Peanuts (All Over) *Citrus Zest (All Over) Holiday (Easter) *Graham Cracker Crust *Banana Filling *Jellybean Jam *Cheesecake Filling *Cheesecake Filling *Meringue Topping *Crushed Wafers (All Over) *Crushed Peanuts (All Over) *Citrus Zest (All Over) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Soft Taco with Beef *Sour Cream *Refried Beans *Onions *Lettuce *Chips: **Nacho Cheese Chips **Roasted Chili-Corn Salsa Holiday (Easter) *Speckled Taco with Beef *Blackberry Remoulade *Spring Coleslaw *Onions *Lettuce *Chips: **Nacho Cheese Chips **Roasted Chili-Corn Salsa Papa's Sushiria *Momoiro Soy Paper with Black Rice *Not Flipped **Salmon **Snow Peas **Tamago *Yum Yum Sauce *Bubble Tea: **Taro Tea with Cotton Candy Bubbles Holiday (Cinco de Mayo) *Tortilla with Black Rice *Not Flipped **Salmon **Snow Peas **Tamago *Nacho Cheese *Bubble Tea: **Taro Tea with Cotton Candy Bubbles Papa's Pancakeria HD *Blueberry Pancake *4 Strawberries *Blueberry Pancake *4 Bananas *Blueberry Pancake *Blueberry Syrup *Drink: **Large Tea with Sugar Holiday (Easter) *Blueberry Pancake *4 Strawberries *Blueberry Pancake *4 Bananas *Blueberry Pancake *Cotton Candy Drizzle *Drink: **Large Tea with Sugar Papa's Pizzeria HD *Thick Crust *Rustic Romana with Papa's Cheese Blend *8 Prosciutto (All) *4 Onions (Left) *6 Pimento Olives (Right) *Regular Bake *6 Slices Holiday (BavariaFest) * Thick Crust * Rustic Romana with Papa’s Cheese Blend * 8 Schnitzels (All) * 4 Onions (Left) * 6 Pimento Olives (Right) * Regular Bake * 6 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *Cheddarwurst on a Hoagie Roll *Onions *Salsa *Wild Onion Sauce *Ketchup *Bacon *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Purple Burple **Medium Candy Jack Holiday (Easter) *Cheddarwurst on a Paska Bun *Onions *Salsa *Wild Onion Sauce *Blackberry Remoulade *Bacon *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Purple Burple **Medium Cotton Puffs Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! *Snickerdoodle Cookie with Pomegranate **Coco Coolada Ice Cream *Lemon Crinkle Cookie with Citrus Zest **Watermelon Chip Ice Cream *Snickerdoodle Cookie with Blueberries **Moon Mist Ice Cream *Whipped Cream *Rock Candy *Strawberry Syrup *Banana *Cherry, Ladyfinger, Cherry Holiday (Big Top Carnival) *Snickerdoodle Cookie with Pomegranate **Coco Coolada Ice Cream *Lemon Crinkle Cookie with Lollipop Bits **Watermelon Chip Ice Cream *Snickerdoodle Cookie with Blueberries **Moon Mist Ice Cream *Whipped Cream *Rock Candy *Cotton Candy Syrup *Banana *Cherry, Ladyfinger, Cherry Papa's Pancakeria To Go! *Blueberry Pancake *4 Strawberries *Blueberry Pancake *4 Bananas *Blueberry Pancake *Blueberry Syrup *Drink: **Large Tea with Sugar Holiday (Cherry Blossom Festival) *Blueberry Pancake *4 Strawberries *Blueberry Pancake *4 Wasanbon Blossoms *Blueberry Pancake *Kuromitsu Drizzle *Drink: **Large Tea with Sugar Papa's Wingeria To Go! * 2 Parmesan Chicken Wings (All) * 2 Calypso Boneless Wings (All) * 2 Red Peppers (All) * Blackberry Remoulade Holiday (Big Top Carnival) * 2 Parmesan Chicken Wings (All) * 2 Salted Caramel Boneless Wings (All) * 2 Red Peppers (All) * Blackberry Remoulade Papa's Donuteria To Go! Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Burgeria: Rank 35 *Papa's Freezeria: Rank 40 *Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 30 *Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 26 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 55 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 55 *Papa's Burgeria To Go!: Rank 28 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 33 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 54 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 29 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 35 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 65 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 62 *Papa's Pancakeria HD: Rank 60 *Papa's Scooperia: Rank 38 *Papa's Scooperia HD: Rank 38 *Papa's Scooperia To Go!: Rank 38 Unlockables *In Papa's Freezeria HD and Papa's Freezeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Cloudberry. *In Papa's Pastaria, she is unlocked with Radiatori. *In Papa's Donuteria, she is unlocked with Cinnamon Sugar. *In Papa's Pancakeria HD, she is unlocked with Tea. *In Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go!, she is unlocked with Cotton Candy Syrup. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa's Next Chefs *2011: She earned more votes than Edna, but lost to Maggie in the second round of the Pepperoni Division. Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Trivia *Vicky and Mindy share the same building combination in Papa's Freezeria: Pineapple, Rainbow Sherbet Syrup, and Smooth Blend. The only notable difference is the cup size and toppings. **They also both order Purple Burple in Papa's Hot Doggeria. *She is the fourth-to-last customer to be unlocked in both Papa's Wingeria and Papa's Hot Doggeria. *She is the only customer in the Flipdeck pack 11 who is not a Gameria chef. Order Tickets Cicky Burger.png|Vicky's Burgeria order vickytacomia.png|Vicky's Taco Mia Order vicky fr.jpg|Vicky's Freezeria order Vicky's Pancakeria Order.png|Vicky's Pancakeria order Vicky Burger.png|Vicky's Burgeria HD order Vicky zpsed6ee18f.jpg|Vicky's Wingeria order Vicky hotdoggeria.png|Vicky Hot Doggeria order vickyburgeriatogo.jpg|Vicky's Burgeria To Go! order Vicky Easter Cupcakeria.png|Vicky's Cupcakeria order during Easter Vicky Cupcakeria.png|Vicky's Cupcakeria regular order Vicky Freezeria HD.png|Vicky's Freezeria HD order Vicky Carrot.png|Vicky's Pastaria order during Valentine's Day Vicky's Pastaria regular order.png|Vicky's Pastaria regular order Vicky's Freezeria To Go! order.png|Vicky's Freezeria To Go! order Vicky Valentine.png|Vicky's Donuteria order during Valentine's Day Vicky Donuteria.png|Vicky's Donuteria regular order Wingeriahdvicky.png|Vicky's Wingeria HD order Vicky PTG.png|Vicky's Pizzeria To Go! order Vicky's Cheeseria order during Easter.png|Vicky's Cheeseria order during Easter Vicky's Cheeseria Order.png|Vicky's Cheeseria Order Vicky Easter.png|Vicky's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Easter vickycupcakeriatogo.jpg|Vicky's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Vicky Cupcakeria HD.png|Vicky's Cupcakeria HD order during Easter Vicky CHD.png|Vicky's Cupcakeria HD regular order Vicky Eas Bakeria.png|Vicky's Bakeria order during Easter YkciV.jpg|Vicky's Bakeria regular order Vicky Easter THD.png|Vicky's Taco Mia HD order during Easter Vickytmh.png|Vicky Taco Mia HD regular order Papa's Sushiria Vicky (Holiday).png|Vicky's Sushiria order during Cinco de Mayo Papa's Sushiria Vicky (Regular).png|Vicky's Sushiria regular order Vicky TMTG (Holiday).png|Vicky's Taco Mia To Go! order during Easter Vicky Taco Mia To Go! (Regular).png|Vicky's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Vicky (Holiday).png|Vicky's Pancakeria HD order during Easter Pancakeria HD Vicky (Regular).png|Vicky's Pancakeria HD regular order Vicky’s Pizzeria HD order during BavariaFest.jpeg|Vicky's Pizzeria HD order during BavariaFest Vicky Pizzeria HD (Regular).png|Vicky's Pizzeria HD regular order Hot Doggeria HD Vicky (Holiday).png|Vicky's Hot Doggeria HD order during Easter Hot Doggeria HD Vicky (Regular).png|Vicky's Hot Doggeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Vicky (Holiday).png|Vicky's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during Easter Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Vicky (Regular).png|Vicky's Hot Doggeria To Go! regular order Screen Shot 2018-11-16 at 11.31.28 AM.png|Vicky's Scooperia Order during Big Top Carnival Vicky’s Scooperia Regular Order.jpeg|Vicky's Scooperia regular order 670EB6F8-9287-4732-AEE7-97AEA0E8D399.jpeg|Vicky’s Wingeria To Go! order during Big Top Carnival. 0CFFBA8C-08B8-454C-87FF-D22CE2B20A9F.jpeg|Vicky’s regular order in Wingeria To Go! Vicky’s DTG! Mardi Gras order.JPG|Vicky's Donuteria To Go! order during Mardi Gras. Vicky’s DTG! regular order.JPG|Vicky's Donuteria To Go! regular order. Gallery VickyBCU.png|Vicky's old look Vicky 2.png|Vicky in Taco Mia 18.jpg|Vicky thumbs up! G.jpg|Vicky Angryvicky.jpg Vicky (Taco Mia).png Vicky-failure.jpg|Rita cooks Vicky a Burgerzilla Mindyandvicky.PNG|Vicky with Mindy 406842 493502364027198 904594032 n.png Perfect vicky.png|Perfect score on Vicky's cupcakes Badvicky.png|Vicky is not pleased with her wings Vicky in Papa's Pastaria.png|Vicky is unlocked in Pastaria Well done.jpg|Vicky receives a good taco Perfect with Vicky.png|Perfect order, and a gold star! Perfect Pasta for Vicky.png Screen shot 2014-09-26 at 20.46.27.png Vicky perfect.png|Vicky and Trishna are about to dine on perfect donuts! Vicky Taco Mia Perfect-bmp.png|Vicky is pleased with her perfect taco! Vickyperfect.png vicky dressed as mindy.png Vicky Cheeseria Perfect.png|Vicky and Lisa are very happy with their perfect sandwich and fries! vicky.PNG|Vicky when she's not a star customer Cus.JPG VickyBurgeriaHDPerfect.jpg|Vicky gets a perfect burger! mindy and vicktor.png|Mindy and Vicky together at cheeseria at easter. Poor Vicky.png Papa'sCheeseriaVickyPerfecto.png vickyembersargefan.png|With Ember and Sarge Fan Vicky ground pounding.png|Vicky ground pounding Hmm Vicky.png Perfect Score Vicky (Bakeria).png|Vicky is pleased with her perfect pie! Screenshot (10).png|Vicky's Style B in Bakeria Screenshot (21).png|Perfect sandwich for Vicky during Easter! bandicam 2016-09-29 20-05-08-295.jpg bandicam 2016-09-29 20-07-52-180.jpg IMG 1015.JPG|Perfect Breakfest Capture43476.PNG download.jpg|VICKY IS DISPLEASED WITH HER PIE!! IMG 5138.JPG|Vicky dining with Connor at Sushiria. Vicky on Small Scooperia HD Promo.png Vicky on Scooperia HD Promo.png IMG_0459.PNG cupcake.PNG IMG_1011.PNG IMG_1165.PNG Vicky Perfect Sundee.png Angry Vicky.png IMG_1585.PNG Vicky and Mindy- Scooperia.PNG Vicky Not Pleased.png Vicky Finger Point.png|Vicky is not pleased in Scooperia. Vicky Nervous.png IMG_1589.PNG vickyprof.jpg Fan Art Fan art of Vicky by JulepChuckfanfurever.png|By JulepChuckfanfurever Pixel Thea.png|Made by LavenderSunset viky.jpg|Chibi Vicky by liselottelove Xmasfamilies DokiDokiTsuna.gif|By DokiDokiTsuna CloudberrySalonbySunshine0006-150x150.jpg|By Sunshine0006 vicky chibi style B.jpg|Vicky Chibi Maker Style B Mindy and Vicky by 763Lilypadpandaowl.png|By 763Lilypadpandaowl Flipline - Vicky.png|By: TheSweetPinkCutie Category:V Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Burgeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks